Blood Fetish
by Ya Soshla S Uma
Summary: AU.JakInu. Jakotsu's boyfriend leaves him, so he decides to have some 'fun' with Inuyasha. Rated M for later chaps. DISCONTINUED ATM
1. Chapter 1

Jakotsu strummed his guitar absently, choking back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. It had not been his week, his bands had both broken up and his boyfriend had left him for another girl. He brushed the tears from his long, black eyelashes and slipped silently off his bed. While he was putting his guitar back on its stand, his eyes caught an unfamiliar flash of white in his closet. It only took him a moment to remember what it was, but as he remembered, a wry smile appeared on his face.

'This time,' he thought to himself, 'I'll get what I want. I'll take what I want.'

His fingers were already reaching for the phone as he finished his plans. Everything would be perfect.

Even while Inuyasha rang Jakotsu's doorbell, he was confused at the fact that he was even there. Imagine his surprise when a half an hour earlier, Jakotsu had called him out of nowhere. He and Jakotsu had always been friendly, but they barely knew each other. Usually, Inuyasha would have turned down his invitations over, but he knew that all of Jakotsu's friends were fighting. He was probably lonely.

The click of the door opening brought Inuyasha back to his senses. The door was pushed open for him, but Jakotsu was already walking away. He was wearing a black trenchcoat so long, that it entirely covered his feet.

"Come in," Jakotsu called back to Inuyasha, never turning around, "And follow me, I've got something to show you."

Inuyasha followed him upstairs, stopping at what was obviously Jakotsu's bedroom. It was oddly neat, with grey walls, a wooden floor, and one large bed sitting in the middle of the room. Jakotsu still had his back to Inuyasha.

"Sit, make yourself comfortable," said Jakotsu, as he spun around and quickly closed the door behind Inuyasha.

Jakotsu finally turned to face Inuyasha and he instantly knew why he hadn't turned around before. He was wearing deep red lipstick, thick black eyeliner that winged out at the ends, and mascara that seemed to be a shiny blue. His lips curled into a thin smile. Before Inuyasha could process what he was seeing, Jakotsu was sitting on top of him, holding his hands above his head. He was pressing his blood-red lips against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha squirmed, trying to get away, but he was much too weak to push him off.

Jakotsu's tongue was tracing his lips slowly, he squeezed his eyes closed. Jakotsu was trying to pry his lips apart, so Inuyasha pulled his lips tighter together. He kicked absently, knowing it was no use. He suddenly realized that Jakotsu had stopped kissing him.

Jakotsu pulled himself away from Inuyasha's lips, sighing because he felt that he wasn't done tasting them yet, but there were more important things to do, and Inuyasha was now opening his eyes.

"What the fuck?!" spat Inuyasha, still struggling under Jakotsu's weight, "What are you doing? Is this some sort of sick joke?! 'Cause I don't swing that way!"

Jakotsu smirked, it really didn't matter. This wasn't about Inuyasha, for once, it was all about him. He wanted to feel good, and most importantly, he wanted to make Inuyasha feel bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know it's short..But i've got midterms coming up..TT..I probably won't update for another week or two, so be patient, and enjoy this chapter whilst waiting!

Jakotsu pulled the trenchcoat off, revealing a white nurse's uniform. It was a crisp white linen dress, scarcely longer than a shirt, with red buttons down the front. His legs were covered in fishnet stockings held up with garters, and he was wearing chunky black boots with three-inch heels. Inuyasha's eyes grew wider in shock, but Jakotsu didn't get off him. First, he ripped off Inuyasha's shirt, then, he pulled Inuyasha's hands up towards the headboard.

Jakotsu shifted so that he was sitting on Inuyasha's chest, with his left knee pressing down on Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha was still struggling, gasping for breath under the weight on his chest. Jakotsu took a piece of rope out of the pocket of his uniform and tied it tightly to the headboard. Inuyasha was trying to yell, but his lack of air caused all his sounds to come out as moans and gasps that made Jakotsu's heart beat faster and faster.

"Nobody would hear you," Jakotsu whispered while tying Inuyasha's hands to the headboard, "My parents aren't home and all of the neighbors are at work. You're just going to lose your voice."

Finally, Jakotsu tied a bandana around Inuyasha's mouth, gagging him and muffling his cries. Jakotsu stood up, smoothing the wrinkles in his dress and smiling. He grabbed a scalpel that had been lying strategically on his dresser, reveling in the fear in Inuyasha's eyes. He slid the blade slowly down Inuyasha's chest, laughing as he squirmed. He ran his finger along the thin red line, bringing his finger to his lips to taste the blood.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, "Here, let me kiss it better."

Jakotsu ran his tongue along the cut, pulling away painfully slowly. He brought the scalpel back to Inuyasha's chest and carved his initials into the tender flesh.

He now pulled off Inuyasha's pants and underwear hungrily. Inuyasha had almost stopped squirming now that his wrists were red. Jakotsu surveyed the naked body before him. This was his. This belonged to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A new chapter! Finally! Thanks for the reviews!

He got up and straddled Inuyasha's hips, feeling skin rub against skin as sparks shot through his body. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, struggling once again against the ropes that ensured that he couldn't escape. Jakotsu was on top of him now and the friction of their bodies was making him hard. He tried desperately to clear his mind until he felt a finger gingerly tracing his nipple. He couldn't help letting out a low moan, muffled by the gag. Jakotsu's eyes lit up at the sound, and he smiled mischievously.

Inuyasha gasped when he felt a hand curl around his now fully hard cock, stroking it lazily. He pushed his head hard onto the bed, loosely closing his eyes and licking his lips. Jakotsu pulled the bandana off Inuyasha, to get the full effect of his gasps and sighs of pleasure. Jakotsu was kissing his chest now, never missing a beat with his hand even as he began to gently suck one of his nipples.

Jakotsu lifted his head from Inuyasha's chest and listened to his erratic breathing. He was so close now, with his eyes pressed together lightly and his head thrown back. Inuyasha bucked his hips forward to increase the speed and pressure, but Jakotsu pulled his hand away. He laughed as Inuyasha whimpered, loving the control. Loving playing with Inuyasha's emotions. He got back up onto Inuyasha's chest and ran his fingers through his long blond hair while running a finger along one of his adorable dog ears. The texture of the skin on his fingers felt wonderful.

Only when he got off Inuyasha's chest did Inuyasha realize what was going to happen next. His eyes grew wider once more with fear. Jakotsu considered getting the gag again, but decided against it. He wanted to hear every sound Inuyasha made.

As he grabbed the bottle of lubricant from beside the bed and smoothed it on his cock and fingers, Inuyasha gasped, trying to find the voice to scream. Jakotsu turned around quickly and slapped him across the face. He felt a pang of regret, but Inuyasha was silent now.

He climbed onto the edge of the bed and slowly stroked Inuyasha's stomach, letting his lubricant-covered hands find Inuyasha's ass, Their eyes locked in a moment of sadomasochistic pleasure as Jakotsu poked his finger inside him. Inuyasha gasped and squirmed in pain when he pushed a second finger inside him.

Jakotsu's cock was aching with need and neglect, he couldn't take it any longer. He finally pushed himself inside Inuyasha, savoring every new sensation. He took it slow at first, trying not to hurt Inuyasha too much, but when Inuyasha gasped as he brushed his nerve endings, he knew he could fuck him harder.


End file.
